


Taking Leave

by hungrytiger



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrytiger/pseuds/hungrytiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet set after HaHB, but before the end of LWW. Susan and Aravis talk. Gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Leave

“Did you ever think you’d never…,” Susan sees Aravis’s tongue pressed against her lips, the way she grips her father’s letter, and the moment Aravis chooses to say something else. “See Spare Oom again?”  
“Where?”

Something stirs a scent of musk, carved wood, and- but no. It is not the first time she has smelled that mixture, and how silly it is to be thinking of Tumnus’s house, which, no matter how delightful, has never been home.

“You see your true home every day,” Susan, whose never had to leave anything behind her, comforts. “You are, as always, in Aslan’s hands.”


End file.
